Love To Be In Love
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: They were just two teenagers... but they love to be in love. Niley, what else?


**Okay, before you read I apologize in advance... it sucks... That was it :P But thanks for reading anyway :)**

* * *

"I miss you… I luv u… cu in 10" She smiled as she read through her boyfriends newest text. They were in class right now, but they agreed to skip the last class together because… well, just because.

"Miss and love you too… can't wait ;D" She put a smiley face at the end of her text, matching the one she had plastered on her own face. Her best friend eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you grinning about?" Sonny - the best friend - muttered towards the grinning and very in love girl.

"Just my boyfriend." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Precious Mr. Gray sends you a text and got you all smiley."

"That's why they call me Smiley. Because I smile all the time."

"Yeah, right Miles." Miley smiled and blushed a little.

"Whatever…" Sonny chuckled and smirked. She knew her best friend was in love. The way her eyes sparkled whenever she mentioned him gave it away.

Miley raced out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She pretended like she didn't hear Sonny laugh and giggle. As soon as she left the room she bumped into her boyfriend. She didn't know it was him though, so she started cursing.

"Jerk! Watch where you're going! Some people have to be somewhere!" The boy chuckled and put his hand on Miley's cheek.

"Mi?" Miley wanted to slap his hand away until she heard his voice. She looked up at him flustered.

"Nick? How can you be here already?" Nick raised an eyebrow expectantly.. Miley looked at him confused. Then finally it clicked.

"Oh, right." She leaned up and pecked his lips. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Hi!" Miley giggled at his goofy expression. They started walking.

"Hi to you too." Miley leaned her head on his shoulder. They left the building together. They also walked to his car. Miley wanted to open the car door when she was pushed against it. She gasped lightly as Nick brought his lips to hers.

He trapped her against the car. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands felt like they were everywhere. At her waist, her butt, her breasts… At the end, she ended up wrapping her legs around his waist.

They've done this a lot of times. They'd skip last class and drive home to either Nick's or Miley's place to be alone. Their on a trip together anyway.

Miley pulled on Nick's hair lightly, making him pull his head back to look at her; their breathing was uneven.

"Let's go to mine." Nick nodded and opened the car door. He put Miley onto the passenger seat and ran around his car, jumping in it. He sped off after putting his seat belt on. Miley's hand landed on his knee almost immediately. Nick's right leg tensed as he felt her hand run up and down his thigh.

The hand inched up his leg until she reached his aroused member. Of course there were still his jeans there, but other than that she was touching him.

Nick groaned and Miley giggled. He shot her a playful glare. Miley shrugged and pulled her hand back. Nick glanced at her confused.

"Why did you stop?" Miley shrugged again.

"Obviously you didn't want me to keep my hand there. Tough luck, buddy." Nick sighed as Miley turned her head towards the window. At a red light, Nick stopped the car. He looked at Miley who had her hands folder in her lap. Sighing, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea just how bad I want your hand there. It's just distracting me from driving." Miley only sighed a little. Nick leaned his head down a bit and started trailing kisses along her neck. Miley shivered as he blew a breath over her skin. Nick smirked. He almost got her. His lips moved a little upward and he kissed her just beneath her ear. Miley turned to look at him, grinning.

"You do know I was only kidding, right? Pretending to be mad?" Nick shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose before started to drive. Miley grabbed Nick's hand and intertwined their fingers. Nick smiled and glanced at Miley every few seconds. She smiled and played with his fingers. She's prefect, he thought. Suddenly, Miley started giggling. Nick looked at her confused but he chuckled. nonetheless. Contagious laugh, that's why.

"What?" Miley giggled and looked at him.

"'She's perfect'? Really?" Nick blushed and looked back at the road.

"Well she is." Miley blushed.

"I really hope the 'she' you're talking about is me." Nick glanced at Miley once again.

"Of course, who else would I be talking about? I love you." Miley's heart fluttered as he said that. Yeah, she's heard it millions of times, but it still made her heart flutter.

"I love you too." Nick's smile widened as he heard that. He would never get tired of hearing that. They drove home to Miley's in a comfortable silence.

Nick slammed Miley against the wall. She moaned as his hands roamed her body. Miley's were tangled in his hair. Nick started trailing kisses along her collarbone. Miley wanted to moan but suddenly Nick bit into her neck. Miley's eyes widened but soon they dropped close again and she arched her back in pleasure. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Nick undressed them both so fast. Miley wouldn't have noticed she was naked if Nick didn't push into her already.

He thrust in and out of her gently, trying to pleasure Miley in every way possible. Miley dug her manicured nails into Nick's back. He groaned and started thrusting harder, feeling the end coming soon. Miley now moved in sync with him. And together, they reached the limit, both screaming out each other's names one last time. Nick collapse on top of Miley, though he was trying not to crush her. He softly trailed up and down. Miley's neck and jaw line. Miley smiled and sighed happily.

"I love you, Nicky." Nick grinned and kissed Miley's nose, then her lips.

"I love you too, beautiful." Miley scooted over on the couch, making a little room for Nick. He slipped under her and put her on top of him. Miley snuggled into his chest and fell asleep immediately. Nick kissed her head and followed her suit, falling asleep as well. Oh how they loved to be in love.

* * *

**Oh, btw, my Twitter: christkind09 ;) Go stalk me :P**


End file.
